hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Marlene
"I just think you're very pretty is all." - Marlene to Valkyrie. Marlene is an alien prostitute hailing from the forgotten planet Ganzar. She moves to Earth and becomes a prostitute. After sleeping with several men and women, she eventually meets and hooks up with Valkyrie. Some time after, she meets Valkyrie's best friend Hulk, and the two become friends, though the two hook up whenever Valkyrie dares them to. Currently, Hulk and Marlene stay as friends only, until Marlene sets Hulk up to encounter one of her friends. Biography Marlene first appears in a strip club for aliens on Earth. She's dancing rather sexily when she greets a wealthy man, who calls her the prettiest alien he's ever seen. Marlene smiles before seducing the man. The man and her then head to his mansion and have sex. Afterwards, the man pays Marlene, who then gets dressed and leaves. Marlene later hooks up with a sexy woman, who turns out to be a serial tickler and ties Marlene to her own bed and tries to tickle her to death after seducing and having wild sex with her, but Marlene breaks free and kills her attacker by breaking her neck. Marlene is walking back to her apartment when a group of men surround her. Valkyrie comes to save her but Marlene surprises them all by beating them all up. Valkyrie, impressed by this feat, offered her a place to stay, to which Marlene accepted, secretly attracted to Valkyrie. When they got to Valkyrie's house, Marlene sensually stripped in front of her and the two had sex but this time it was more passionate and loving. The two then cuddled the rest of the night. Valkyrie then got dressed, much to Marlene's surprise. As Marlene got dressed and was about to leave, Valkyrie shoved her to a wall and kissed her rather roughly. She then ripped Marlene's clothes off and groped her breasts and butt aggressively before shoving her onto the bed, having sex with her once again. From that moment on, they were in love and totally inseparable. Personality Marlene is a very bubbly girl, always wanting to have fun. She's also very sensual, seducing those who she finds most attractive. She also loves sex, which she says is her favorite thing to do. She is also obsessed with tickling, though she is ticklish as well, and this vulnerability almost gets her killed. Appearance Marlene is a very curvy and sexy alien woman, with large breasts and a round butt. Her skin is entirely green. Her hair is long and brown and her eyes are sky blue. Valkyrie constantly says that Marlene has "a great ass and perfect boobs". Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Due to being a Ganzarian, Marlene possesses superhuman strength. She's strong enough to knock people around as well as break someone's neck. * Seduction - Marlene is a master in the art of seduction. She often uses her body for her advantage, letting people touch her body and even sleep with her. * Tickling - Marlene delights in tickling people, especially women, as they're more ticklish. When they started dating, she and Valkyrie often have tickle fights in bed, and Marlene often wins due to cheating, tickling Valkyrie's inner thighs and underarms. However, she's ticklish too, and Marlene's ticklishness can be used against her. Relationships *Valkyrie: Girlfriend *Numerous men and women: One-night stands *Hulk: Experimental hookup *Sheerla: Lover and best friend Quotes * "You're beautiful, Valkyrie." - Marlene upon meeting Valkyrie. * "Ohhhh! Oh damn..." - Marlene after having sex with the man. *"Ohhhhh! Valkyrie...I think I love you..." - Marlene as Valkyrie kisses her breasts. *"Hehe! That tickles..." - Marlene as Valkyrie nibbles on her ribs *"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Somebody help! I'm getting tickled to death!" - Marlene as her female hookup tickles her armpits and ribs *"I just want to sleep with you, Valkyrie...And deep down...you feel the same way about me..." - Marlene to Valkyrie after stripping in front of her and seducing her Gallery Marlene.gif|"Valkyrie, take off your clothes and kiss me, damn it!" Marlene with a man.jpeg|Marlene pinned by a male lover Marlene in her undergarments.jpeg|Marlene watching Valkyrie get dressed Marlene 2.gif|"You don't want to know how many lovers have been in my room..." Marlene_and_man_1.jpeg|A man about to kiss Marlene's chest Marlene_and_man_2.jpeg|The man kissing Marlene's round breasts Marlene_and_man_3.jpeg|"You're such a hot alien girl. I love you..." Trivia * She is a member of the Ganzarian race, a species of green-skinned alien humanoids. * The Ganzarians are known for their love of tickle torture, and get turned on by their victim's tickle pain. *Marlene loves both men and women, and has hooked up with both genders numerous times. *Marlene is ticklish, and she considers it to be the most humiliating kind of torture. Category:Prostitutes Category:Females with big chests Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters Category:Aliens